


Dancing Through Life

by HopeCoppice



Category: Weirdsister College
Genre: Breakup, Fancy Dress, Multi, Wicked - Freeform, Wizard of Oz, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdsister hosts an Oz-themed ball, but you'd never find this kind of drama in the Emerald City...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to WerepuppyBlack for the prompt.  
> Spoilers for 'Wicked' (book and musical).

“This is ridiculous. I’m not going.” Hobbes rolled his eyes as Jenny held out the cauldron to him, filled with blue and pink pieces of paper.   
“Well, I think it sounds like fun.” Millie reached across him to pick out a folded pink slip, then hesitated. “I’m bringing Ben, should I take one for him, too?” Her tutor nodded and she took a blue one, too. It wasn’t a particularly difficult colour-code to work out, anyway. Hobbes rolled his eyes again, but quietly took his own blue slip.

“Hopefully, the Ozian theme will be enjoyable for everyone. If you don’t recognise the name of the character you’ve been given, you might need to look up _Wicked_.” Jenny smiled as Dee took a blue slip, handing the pink one it had somehow got tangled up in to Cas. Ethel grimaced when she unfolded her own piece of paper, and Hobbes wondered what they were letting themselves in for.


	2. The Ozdust Ballroom

The music was already thumping when Hobbes arrived in the hall. It had been decked out in sparkly green decorations, and students in a variety of _Wizard of Oz_ themed costumes mingled around, sipping dubious-looking punch. He tugged self-consciously at his suit, white with an intricate tribal design on the shoulder. He had spent hours finding a version of Fiyero’s costume that wasn’t completely pathetic, but it was still far from his usual style. He began weaving through the crowd towards the drinks table, keeping an eye out for anyone he recognised.

At the front of the hall, he noticed, a group of girls who appeared to have painted themselves green were posing for a photograph together. There were about five of them, but he saw only one real beauty in the group. He’d have to find out who she was and talk to her later. Glancing around, he noticed that almost everyone at the party was wearing the same outfit as someone else. He didn’t see anyone else in his jacket, however. Good. He was still capable of individuality, then.

It took him two goes to recognise Ethel, who was attempting to look cool while wearing more pink than he suspected she’d ever worn in her life. Still, unlike some of the other pink-clad occupants of the room, at least she was modelling a smart pink suit, rather than a big puffy ballgown. Cas had plaited her hair, donned a gingham dress, and was clutching a basket full of Tabby.

“What are you supposed to be?” Ethel raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked back.  
“Fiyero, of course.”  
“But Fiyero’s costume makes him look like a total dork.” Cas frowned; she looked almost disappointed, he thought. “That guy’s in a Fiyero costume, it’s completely different.”  
“Ah, on Broadway, yes. In the Helsinki production, Fiyero wears this suit, and _Glinda_ wears a truly stunning bronze dress. Research pays off.” Ethel was clearly furious about this, but Hobbes was soon distracted as Tim, Azmat and Ben appeared out of the crowds. Or rather, the Tin Man, the Lion and...  
“What exactly are you wearing, Stemson?” The waiter shuffled uncomfortably.  
“I’m supposed to be a winged monkey.” He turned slightly and gestured at the tail hanging behind him. “With a stupid name. But these were the only wings I could get.” Hobbes didn’t bother to hide his laughter.  
“Well, the fluff and the glitter really suit you.” Ben’s expression of abject misery suddenly dropped from his face to be replaced with a smile. Hobbes turned to see what had brought about this change.

The beautiful green girl was making her way towards them, smiling, and Hobbes rolled his eyes. Stemson was dreaming if he thought he had a chance; the girl, despite her verdigris, was clearly out of his league. There was something oddly familiar about her; Hobbes wondered for a moment if he’d slept with her before, but he was struggling to recognise her under the face paint. Then she beamed at Cas and reached into the basket to stroke Tabby, leaving his ears green as the paint rubbed off slightly, and Hobbes realised exactly who she was.

Out of Stemson’s league she may be, but she was also going out with the idiot.


	3. Wonderful

“They want to take a picture of everyone dressed as Chistery next.” Millie – for it was she – placed a hand on Ben’s elbow, squeezing gently, before turning to Hobbes and frowning slightly. Ben didn’t move, and Nick realised the problem almost immediately. Still, he let the silence drag out for half a minute before offering his advice.  
“That’s you, Stemson.” The waiter looked at him blankly. “Chistery. The monkey the Wizard tricks Elphaba into growing wings on. He’s not usually so sparkly... or fluffy... but good effort.” Millie’s eyes widened, and he wasn’t sure if she was just caught off-guard by the way he was being _subtle_ about insulting Ben, or if she was genuinely impressed by his knowledge. Either way, Ben shuffled off, leaving a quick kiss on Millie’s cheek which only resulted in green lips.

Hobbes scowled at him until he disappeared into the crowd, then turned back to find Millie still regarding him thoughtfully, the basket of Tabby now looped over her arm. Ethel was dragging Cas off somewhere and Tim and Azmat had made for a dark corner to do Merlin-knew-what, so Hobbes found himself required to make conversation.  
“So, you’re Elphaba?” Great. State the obvious, why not? “That’s... I mean, green suits you.” Oh, for goodness’ sake. He was usually at least a little smoother than this – or he certainly hoped so.  
“Thanks.” She smiled at him. “I don’t think I’ll make it a permanent style change, though.” He looked her up and down, suddenly aware of how warm it was in the room.  
“Aren’t you boiling?” She was wearing the long sleeves of Act 2’s costume – or at least, she was wearing her university robes over what appeared to be a black dress. He was pretty sure she was also making good use of her old school hat.  
“No, I’m alright, really. Are you?” He glanced down at his jacket.  
“Not especially.” He tried to think of something clever, something Wicked-related to talk about. All he could think, though, was that she was dressed as Elphie and he was dressed as Fiyero and she _had_ to be as aware of what that meant as he was – he wasn’t so naive as to believe that it was fate, but the universe clearly had a sense of humour. On the other hand, perhaps she wasn’t aware of the story at all, beyond the original Wizard of Oz.

“...So have you read Wicked? Or seen the show?”  
“I’ve read the books, and I’ve heard all the songs. I’d love to see the show some day, but I’ve never been able to manage it yet.” Of course, she could barely afford to eat half the time. Where would she find the money for West End tickets? “Have you?”  
“Yes, both,” he admitted. “My niece is a fan, so I had to take her to see it. Then Ethel made me read the book. I haven’t got round to the sequels, though.” Millie smiled.  
“You should, they’re fantastic. The library round the corner has them, if you’re interested.” He nodded absently.  
“What’s your favourite bit of the first book?” She thought about it for barely a split second before answering.  
“Elphaba and Fiyero’s affair. It makes her so happy, and with everything she’s gone through, she deserves that. It’s about time she _let_ herself have something nice, rather than thinking she’s not worthy of it.” He nodded, her enthusiasm contagious.  
“And Fiyero finally realises that playing it safe and boring will only get him so far, and what he really wants, however dangerous or wrong it might seem, is right there in front of him if only he looked.” She grabbed at his arm excitedly, almost dislodging her cat in the process.   
“Exactly! Oh, sorry, Tabby – but yes, it’s not because relationships are the most important thing in the book, it’s just that it’s so important to _them_. No matter what else is going on, that’s something that changes them.” He smirked at her, eyes flickering down to her hand as she took it away, leaving a green mark on his otherwise pristine jacket. He didn’t care.  
“The sex probably helps, too, right?” He knew she’d be blushing under the paint, but she was spared the effort of replying as Cas and Ben appeared at her side.


	4. Popular

“Ethel’s borrowed my dress and is now posing for photos as the Helsinki Glinda. She’s the only one over there not in something pink and floaty.” Cas grinned. Ben seemed less happy, but Millie handed Tabby and the basket to Cas and pulled him out onto the dance floor, turning his hand green. Cas seemed disinclined to stick around and talk to him, disappearing into the crowd, and Hobbes found himself standing alone.

Of course, he’d barely taken a sip of his drink when that comfortable state of affairs was ruined.  
“Hobbes, is it?” Deirdre Swoop descended on him, dressed as a Tin Man. “All alone in the middle of a party? That won’t do. Where are Mildred and her friends?”  
“Dancing.” He sipped his drink in what he hoped was a casual manner, and Swoop frowned, peering into the crowd until she spotted the girl in question.  
“Ah, she brought her boyfriend, I see. Well, chin up, Hobbes. Glinda doesn’t hold onto Fiyero forever, you know.” She looked him up and down with an approving nod. “Helsinki costume. Very good. Stunning production, I must say.”

Another girl, dressed in a rather elegant pink ballgown and tiara, appeared at that moment, a light touch on Swoop’s back getting her full attention.  
“Dee, I’m back. Will you dance with me?” Deirdre’s expression changed completely, her face lighting up as she held out a hand to her girlfriend.  
“I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda.” The other girl giggled, and Swoop nodded politely to Hobbes before disappearing into the crowd.

-

“Ben, is everything alright?” His face was like thunder, which didn’t seem quite fitting for a dance floor.  
“I’m fine. Can we just dance?” Millie hesitated, but nodded, smiling at him as they got into the groove of the music. She decided to ignore the assorted students who were laughing at Ben’s wings, hoping that he wouldn’t notice, but she was out of luck. His scowl deepened as the song continued, but Millie took his hands and he seemed to relax slightly. He had Millie, he could put up with a little humiliation and glitter.


	5. Something Bad

Ethel appeared at Hobbes’ side, looking smug and far more comfortable in Cas’ borrowed dress.  
“I am officially the hottest Galinda in the room. Feel free to fall at my feet.” She smirked at him before looking around for the others. “What did you say to upset everyone else?”  
“I didn’t say anything. Tim and Azmat are over there somewhere, Mille and Stemson went that way, and I don’t really care _where_ Crowfeather is.” Ethel shrugged.  
“It’s her turn for photos. Want to dance?” He didn’t see any point in annoying her by his refusal, so he was right in the middle of the dance floor when the shouting started.

-

Ben’s resolution to ignore the laughter around him seemed to be wavering, despite the fact that nobody was even looking at him any more. Judging by the increasingly dark expression on his face, he was hearing things nobody was saying. Millie tried to reassure him with a smile, but he read that wrong.  
“Oh, you’re laughing at me too, now, are you?” He let go of her hands abruptly, raising his voice. “You all think it’s so funny, don’t you? Well, I’m not the _freak_ here. You don’t get to judge me just because I’m not some kind of mutant!” Millie paled, then blushed as she realised everyone was listening; it was some small comfort to realise that at least her blushes would go unnoticed under the green paint.  
“Ben, it’s not like tha-”  
“Yes, it is! One of the other people in a stupid Chitty costume had _actual_ _wings._ How am I supposed to compete with that, right? Well, I don’t want to. Everything about this stupid college is unnatural and I don’t want any more to do with it. Why do you have to insist on doing magic, anyway? Surely you could leave it to the others, they’re probably better at it!”

Millie blinked. She couldn’t believe the hurtful things he was saying, but really it didn’t surprise her as much as it should have. She’d known he had problems with magic; she’d just thought she meant more to him than that. It seemed she’d been wrong.  
“I’ve been a witch since long before I met you, Ben-” She put her hand on his shoulder and he reacted badly, shoving her away with such force that she stumbled right back into the circle of curious onlookers. Whoever she’d fallen against caught her firmly and helped her to stay standing, which she was grateful for as Ben retorted.  
“And you’ll be one long after we’re done, no doubt. Well, it’s over. I’m done with this freak show. I’m out of here.”

-

Hobbes realised that Stemson was about to explode even further the moment the other boy noticed who was holding Millie up.  
“I knew there was something going on with you two. Well, he’s welcome to you! You can be weird together.”  Millie tensed up as her boyfriend – well, now apparently her ex - finally pushed through the crowd and stormed from the room, throwing his angel wings to the floor on his way out, and Hobbes realised this was not a position he wanted to be caught in. He was holding her by the arms, admittedly, not exactly a romantic gesture so much as the way she’d fallen, but he knew that with what Ben had just said, she’d assume he’d planned it. Fortunately, Ethel had been joined by Tim and Azmat behind him, and it was the work of moments to make eye contact and have them each replace one of his arms with one of their own. He disappeared into the crowd, safe in the knowledge that when Millie turned round, Stemson would just look like even more of an insane person.

He needed another drink.

-

Millie took a deep breath, then turned to thank whoever had caught her. She was surprised to find that the hands steadying her belonged to Tim and Azmat.  
“Sorry, Millie.” They seemed sympathetic, but all she could think of was how certain she’d been that it must have been Nick who’d caught her. Surely that would have been a more logical reason for Ben to make that last comment, given his long-standing paranoia? At any rate, she had to get out of here – everyone was still staring and she didn’t particularly want to have the breakdown she was pretty sure was coming in front of an audience. She began pushing through the crowd, only to be stopped by Ethel’s hand on her arm.  
“Don’t let him ruin your night, Millie. Come on, we’ll go and talk to Dee. She’s over by the food table.”


	6. No One Mourns The Wicked

Hobbes wasn’t really watching the Lions line up for their photograph, so much as staring straight through them, when Tim appeared at his side.  
“So what was that about earlier?” Hobbes shrugged.  
“You know what Millie thinks of me. She’d assume I engineered the whole thing, and I don’t have the energy to deal with suspicious women right now.” Tim wasn’t fooled for a second.  
“You really are worried about ruining your chances, aren’t you?” He took the other man’s frown as agreement and continued worriedly. “Just don’t do anything daft now they’ve broken up. It’s only been ten minutes since he left, you don’t want to get mixed up in that.”  
“Why did you think I was over here?” Tim smirked.  
“Well, I assumed you were checking out the hot guy dressed as a Lion, third from the right, same as me. Bad news, though, I heard he’s taken.” Hobbes raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t tell me. Boyfriend’s big and scary?” His fellow student grinned at him.  
“Huge.”

-

Dee and her girlfriend were doing wonders for Millie’s mood – she was still humiliated, but she felt far less as if it was her fault. Dee would stand no nonsense on that front, and when Cas’ return distracted the other girls, she stuck by Millie.  
“While I’ve got you alone, Mildred, I thought I should mention that a certain wizard who shall remain nameless has been shooting you worried looks for the last five minutes.” Millie glanced in the direction Dee indicated and, sure enough, met Hobbes’ eyes. He quickly turned back to Tim, and Millie smiled timidly at Dee.  
“I think – well, he’s _said_ – he fancies me. But that was a long time ago.”  
“And you like him?”  
“I’m with Ben,” Millie said automatically, before realising her mistake. “I mean... I was.” Dee shrugged.  
“Well, I don’t know Hobbes well, but he’s clearly besotted with you. And he seems genuinely concerned for your welfare after that little scene earlier. Perhaps you should go and let him know you’re alright.” Millie glanced in his direction again, but he was staring into space. “Besides, perhaps you can convince him to join you in a dance. You’ve got to appreciate a wizard who knows how to handle his staff, after all... if you like that kind of thing.” Dee pulled a face that confirmed she didn’t, and was called over by the photographer, leaving Millie confused and frowning in Hobbes’ general direction.


	7. What Is This Feeling?

Hobbes realised, as Tim stepped forward to exchange places with Azmat and the photoshoot continued, that Mildred wasn’t actually involved in the conversation the other girls were having. He frowned and made his way across the room to check on her.  
“Hey.” She looked up at him, surprised.  
“Hey.” He cast around for something to say that wouldn’t just make things worse, but it was like trying to ignore the elephant in the room. There was just no point.  
“So, that was... brutal. He’s an idiot. He never deserved you, you know. You’re better off without him.” She nodded, but it didn’t look as if she really believed it. He didn’t know how to fix that, so he changed the subject abruptly.

“Ethel stole my idea. The Helsinki production costume. I told her about that.” He wasn’t sure why she’d care, but she nodded as if another piece of a complex puzzle had slotted into place, frowning thoughtfully at his jacket again. She was about to ask who he was supposed to be when Professor Shakeshaft appeared behind her, sporting a pair of curled horns and a tweed jacket.

-

  
“It’s time for the Fiyero photo, so if you’ve seen anyone dressed for that, please let them know.” Millie smiled at him as he passed, but when she looked back, Hobbes was gone. She was surprised by how disappointed she felt at this realisation – as disappointed as she’d been to find Tim and Azmat supporting her in the confrontation with Ben. Honestly, anyone would think she _wanted_ Hobbes fawning over her at every opportunity.

She peered over people’s heads, standing on tiptoes, and realised he was making his way towards the photographer. He was dressed as Fiyero? She’d never seen that costume before, but then he had mentioned Helsinki... It made sense, she supposed. Everyone’s costumes seemed oddly fitting tonight, and Fiyero was the effortlessly glamourous leading man who waltzed through life getting everything he wanted. Who else would Hobbes end up dressed as? Millie wondered if her heart would still be pounding the way it was if he’d been in a simple Ozian Guard outfit – she blushed under the green paint again as she realised that yes, it definitely would have been – and whether the universe was deliberately mocking her.

Oh, Merlin – what had she said earlier? Her favourite bit of the book was Fiyero and Elphaba’s affair – an affair between the two characters they were dressed as... No wonder Hobbes had smirked and lowered the tone. But before he’d said that, he’d made an interesting point. Playing it safe and boring would only get Fiyero so far, and what he wanted – Elphaba – was right there waiting for him if only he’d see.

Actually, that didn’t sound like Hobbes’ problem at all. It sounded like _hers_.

-

Hobbes stood right in the middle of the throng of identically-lame Fiyeros and tried to focus on not smiling. He never smiled in photos; it ruined his dark, brooding image. Usually, it wasn’t difficult, but tonight Millie was right in his line of vision, looking so exquisitely forlorn that – oh, that wouldn’t do. He was beginning to get poetic about her. Still, the only way to hold back the smile was by reminding himself that she’d been humiliated just minutes ago by that idiot Stemson. Yes, that would do. He glared into the camera, imagining all the ways he could make the waiter pay.

Then Millie looked round at him, and he couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. The camera flashed and he swore under his breath.


	8. As Long As You're Mine

Millie smiled at Hobbes as he made his way back towards her, a drink in each hand. He gave her one of the glasses and she sipped at it gratefully before raising the subject of _Wicked_ again.  
“I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier.” He raised an eyebrow, trying to run through everything he’d said all night and work out what she meant.  
“That Ben’s an idiot?” Her smile turned a little sad for a moment, but she just shook her head before continuing.  
“You said Fiyero needed to see what he was missing by playing it safe. And I said Elphaba needed to accept that she deserved to be happy, because she didn’t think she could have that.” He waited for her to go on, but she seemed to have finished.  
“So?”  
“So, I think we’re dressed as the wrong characters.” He frowned, not sure what she was saying – he hadn’t _seen_ most of the dress under her robes but he was fairly certain it wouldn’t suit him. She sighed and brought a hand up to idly trace the tattoo design on his jacket, leaving a green trail wherever her fingers touched.  “You always act like you could never be happy with anyone. Like it would be wrong somehow. And me – I played it safe, dated Ben even though there was someone much better for me waiting patiently for his turn.”

Hobbes could feel frustration welling up inside him; she’d barely broken up with Ben, and now because he hadn’t made a move on her before the door closed on her ex she was falling for someone else? Worse, she’d come to this realisation because of something he’d said? His life was a nightmare. He should have known she’d never fall for him; Ben had been a convenient excuse for a while, but she’d rejected him even before her first date with the waiter.  
“Who’s the lucky guy?” He barely managed to keep the growl in his voice to a minimum.

-

Millie’s face fell. She’d thought he... but now he wanted to know who this guy was, the guy she thought would wait for her. She supposed he wasn’t that guy after all; she should have realised. Still, there was nobody else she could pretend wanted her, so she might as well come clean.  
“Oh, sorry. I thought... Well, you still seemed interested in me, and... I misread things. I’m sorry.” She hung her head, but a finger under her chin brought her gaze back up to meet Hobbes’.

“You think I’m better for you?” She nodded miserably. “And you’re not just saying that because Ben was a complete arse tonight and it really doesn’t matter who wants you as long as someone does?” She pulled a face at that.  
“No. You’ve always been a problem – I mean, not a problem! But with Ben...” He pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair.  
“I am a problem,” he admitted, “but it would be nice to let myself be happy.” Millie smiled, hoping he didn’t mind that his jacket was now green.  
“ _My_ problem?” He smirked and she just knew he was going to say something incredibly cheesy. He didn’t disappoint.  
“As long as you’re mine.”


	9. Epilogue

They made their way onto the dance floor and Hobbes noticed that Millie looked exhausted. At his questioning look, she fixed a big grin on her face.  
“I’m fine, it’s just warm in here.” She slipped off her robes to reveal the elegant black dress she’d been wearing underneath – she’d been thorough with the green paint, and he dreaded to think of the state the dress would probably be in by the end of the night. He suspected, however, that his jacket would come off worse, as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as they swayed.  
“Have I told you how fantastic you look tonight?” She looked up at him in surprise and he leant down to finally kiss her. When he pulled back, they were both smiling. “What? I can be romantic.”

“It’s not that.” She shook her head. “It’s just that your lips are green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
